


far behind us

by kacic1



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacic1/pseuds/kacic1
Summary: jess and johnny discuss their pasts after one too many drinks, and learn they have a lot in common - for better or for worse





	far behind us

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for a friend. :3c this one’s for you ryker 
> 
> also this is totally random and based on tumblr rp let me live

It wasn’t unusual to find Jessica Jones at Josie’s Bar, throwing back shot after shot of whiskey. It was, however, out of the norm for her to have a friend with her. If they could even be called friends. She didn’t have many of those these days.

The man beside her at the bar was matching her drink-for-drink, to her surprise— and amusement. (And Josie’s delight, since it meant she’d make more money tonight.) Jessica turned toward him, an amused smile tugging at her lips. And— oh, right. Shit. Almost forgot. 

His name was Johnny, and— hell, she didn’t even _know_ how they ended up friends to begin with. It was more like a friend-of-a-friend situation that brought them together, probably. But he was good company, and he was just as foul-mouthed as she was.

Speaking of which...

“Shit,” Jessica half-groaned, half-laughed, when she was done with her... ninth, tenth shot? She’d lost count. “I’m drunk, I think.”

Johnny let out a snort of laughter. “You _think_?”

“Shut up,” Jess shot back, already reaching for the bottle of whiskey again to refill her glass.

It continued like that for a while, the air between them full of drunken laughter and shitty jokes, but then... Then the mood shifted unexpectedly. It even surprised Jessica herself, when she blurted out that she missed her little brother. 

“I still do. Think about ‘im all the time, and it... It’s been seventeen years,” she said quietly, picking at a scratch in the wood of the bar top.

Johnny froze, tensing up a little. But— in spite of himself, he didn’t change the subject. Perhaps it was something to do with the amount of alcohol in his own system.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, just a bit awkwardly. “ ... Probably won’t make you feel better, but I lost my sister, too.”

Reluctantly, Jess glanced toward him, and— her eyes were just a little misty. _Fuck._

She did her best to blink back the tears, letting out a bitter little laugh. “Guess it’s true that most people like us have tragic backstories, huh?” 

Jessica shook her head, hesitating before she continued. “ ... How’d it happen?”

And so Johnny explained, explained all of it. Spilled everything he’d kept bottled up all this time. How his father had died, and his adoptive father— the motorcycle accidents that took them both, and then his sister’s murder, along with his wife, and children, and —

Tragedy after tragedy after tragedy. 

It was ridiculously unfair, Jessica decided. And her own life was no different. She shared it all, too, too drunk to stop the words from flowing out. 

The car accident that took her parents and little brother, the still-unsolved murder of her boyfriend in college. And the years she spent under Killgrave’s control. 

It disgusted her to think about, but... At the same time, it was good to let it all out, for once in her life. To someone who had an idea of what she’d been through; to someone who wouldn’t look at her with pity in their eyes. Someone who was _just like her._

When Jessica had invited Johnny Blaze out for drinks, this exactly wasn’t what she’d been expecting. And yet— here they were: completely wasted and sharing “war stories” with each other, and clinging to each other when they were done. 

She had to admit it was nice, though, to have found someone else she had so much in common with. 

She was finally starting to heal, after seventeen years of pain.

Maybe she could help Johnny heal, too.


End file.
